


猎狮

by AnDy9



Series: 博肖 [2]
Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDy9/pseuds/AnDy9
Summary: 一个三观不正的黑人设的故事极度ooc阿sir肖战和他领养的小狮子的故事不喜欢就叉掉





	猎狮

猎狮

*  
“怪你过分美丽。”

你要猎我，我便与你心脏。  
我剥下我的皮毛，剜下我的眼珠，扒开我红色的血肉交与你跳动的心脏。  
心脏永恒在空气里跳动，从此天地是我的身躯，山水是我眼，你走的每一步路都踩在我的胸膛。

*  
王一博今天成人礼。

*  
王一博是肖战在某次任务里救出来的小孩。  
当时他被凶手挡在前面，明晃晃的刀就抵在喉口，压的沁出细密的血痕。肖战第一个赶到，没法犹豫，乘一个间隙掏枪直接爆了犯人的头。  
血浆溅了王一博一脸，他杂乱半长的头发被脑浆糊着黏在脸上，间隙里露出白色的脸颊。深色的血，苍白的肌肤，因为害怕而被咬得红肿的嘴唇。他像一个破烂但美丽的玩偶娃娃，不吵闹、不哭喊直愣愣的盯着眼前冒着烟的枪口和跪击状态的肖战。

“他挺怪的。”汪卓成给肖战披上毯子，送上一杯热可可。  
肖战道了谢，喝了一口热可可，暖意一下子从喉口蔓延到胸口。白色的纸杯中深褐色的液体泛起涟漪，他的手从开枪到现在还是有点抖。汪卓成担心的看了一眼他，刚想开口却被肖战打断，他笑了笑摇了摇头，示意他并不需要精神治疗。  
肖战翻看着汪卓成拿来的档案。  
王一博，15岁，孤儿。  
一个星期前被凶手从孤儿院里带走，凶手是他们追了大半年的恋童癖。前前后后奸杀了近四五个未成年孩童。

“他之后会去哪？”肖战看着不远处的王一博，他简单的清洗了一下，在不远处被同队的心理医生宣璐安抚着。  
汪卓成说”不知道啊，可能又被送回去吧。”  
“大成，麻烦你件事。”肖战想了想后开口说道。  
“啊？”汪卓成愣了一下，他和肖战认识三四年早不需要这么客套的讲话，“你说啊？我什么时候....”  
汪卓成的话没说完就被肖战打断，他说，“我想领养他。”

王一博出乎意料的没有反对。他并没有说什么，只是沉默的点了头。  
签协议时候，汪卓成不知道是因为警署的空调打得太凉快还是别的什么，肖战和王一博之间的气氛让他觉得变扭。特别是王一博的眼神，掩藏在长刘海下，仿佛暗里的摄影镜头，聚焦点永远只在肖战身上。

*  
王一博很快就住进了肖战的家里。领养协议上签的是父子关系，生活里王一博叫肖战“战哥。”  
王一博长得很快，从一开始被挡在凶手前挡枪的小朋友，十八岁差一点就长到了差他战哥半个脑袋的男孩。他长得越发精致。眉眼都像刀剑，锋芒初露。他不喜欢剪头发，半长的头发耷拉着，堪堪遮住脖颈，从后面看像一片鸦羽。王一博发质软容易缠在一起，有些时候早上起床，乱糟糟的翘起来，他一边吃早饭肖战就在后面拿个梳子给他疏通头发，木质的梳齿蹭过头发丝，肖战带着凉气的手指偶尔抚过他的后脖子，王一博的后颈就窜起一串小疙瘩，密密麻麻的酥麻感涌上来。  
肖战现在开始了朝九晚五的办公室生活，他的眼睛在一次任务里受了伤视力受损，就被调到了总局里面坐办公室，每天西装领带三件套，挤着地铁赶公交，凭借美丽的皮囊和高挑的身材，屡获全警署上至五十清洁工阿姨下至三岁同事小儿的芳心，成为新一届的警中绿花。

肖战今天提早下了班，挤公交车挤了一路西装外套早就脱掉，白衬衫后面印出汗渍。他回来的时候家里已经亮起了灯。  
“一博回来了啊。”肖战把包放在玄关处，两只脚一蹬就把皮鞋蹬掉，露出白色的袜子和袜子与西装裤交汇处一点纤细的脚踝。细红绳挂在脚踝处荡一荡，仿佛擦不掉的红色血痕。  
肖战穿着袜子踩在地板上，把衬衫的扣子解掉三个。他跑向厨房的冰箱，拿出一瓶冰可乐往下灌，冷水珠和深色的可乐液体从嘴角流出来，他随手拿手一擦，发出一声满足的叹息声。  
王一博坐在外面写作业，看着肖战一连串的动作仿佛家常便饭，肖战从厨房出来时，厨房门口已经多了一双棉质拖鞋，毛绒的拖鞋上面有两只兔子耳朵。  
肖战西装革履配毛绒拖鞋，挣扎了两步又甩掉，一个跨步走上沙发，盘腿坐在沙发上，斜靠着看着不远处做作业王一博，“诶，今天怎么还有作业啊，成年人？”他尾音上调，自带调侃。  
今天是学校里组织的成人礼，尽管王一博十八岁生日早就过完很久，但是肖战总觉得这种集体的大摆宴席才够有仪式感。  
肖战总算承认王一博的成年。一个称呼仿佛一颗子弹，宣告着曾经关系的土崩瓦解。

王一博不说话，他抬头见到肖战蜷在沙发上，歪着脑袋朝他笑，露出两个小兔牙。肖战二十五岁了却完全不显老，甚至还带着稍微的婴儿肥。他记得肖战同事叫他绰号“肖美人”被他追过去打，说不许这么叫他。  
可他真的是美人啊。却总是那么美而不自知，不知道自己的美貌，不知道自己撒娇时的娇俏，也不知道自己开枪时的飒爽英姿。肖战好像是一朵摇曳的白玫瑰，在客厅暖色灯光下镀上一层金边。  
王一博放下手中的笔走过去，他还穿着今天毕业的礼服。条纹衬衫针织的外套，金丝边框眼镜，袖扣是一只白色的小兔子。王一博最近在练滑板与舞蹈，本来就不瘦的身型更显的匀称，喉结凸显仿佛巍峨的山脉。  
王一博站到肖战的前面，他低头看着肖战，眼角下压风雨欲来。  
肖战愣了一下，他看一眼王一博胸前的领带就又笑开了，笑的眼角都弯起来。  
那条领带真是太长了，王一博把他塞进西装裤里，平白多凸显了一份性感。  
肖战就这样盘腿坐在沙发上，用手指把领带一点点勾出啦，纤长的手指卷在领带末梢，撩出来又蹭一蹭，他盯着王一博，王一博也看着他。  
气氛一下子沉下来。空气里坠满了安静的音符，晚夏的知了停止了叫声。那条领带像是什么开关，一下子打破父慈子孝的美好幻境。  
肖战手一勾，勾出半截领带和纠缠不清的一段感情。  
“又偷偷进我的房间拿东西？”肖战低声说，看似生气的话在他嘴里却粘密，像是美杜莎的低语，语气带媚声音带笑。肖战从盘腿坐换成跪坐，他像是嫌不够一样，塌着腰向前蹭了蹭。  
他现在整个人贴在站着的王一博身上，王一博下垂的视线只能看见白色衬衫褶皱下美好的腰际线和在黑色西装裤包裹下浑圆的屁股。肖战靠在他的肩颈上，向着他脖子上的痣吸了一口气又吐出来，毛毛的呼吸打在王一博的脖子上吹起几缕头发，意料之内的看见王一博身体一抖喉结滚动，像是从心头滚下一片巨石，山体塌方。  
“还偷我的香水，全身都是我的味道。想干嘛呢，狗崽子。”

王一博和肖战的关系从一开始就不是正常的“父子”关系。  
他俩都是黑暗丛林里肉食系的捕猎者，从一开始便针锋相对。  
肖战从一堆病猫中发现了这只小狮子崽子。小狮子崽子心甘情愿入了套。  
少年郎过早的知了世事，孤身客荒唐的在人间度日。同类总能找到同类，一个眼神就能确认彼此，倒也不用腻腻歪歪的相知相守，他们更适合黑夜里的博弈，旷野上的追逐，和互相撩拨的刺激。  
不遇上便罢，遇上便要惊雷勾地火。

肖战和王一博打破这关系是在一个夏日午后。  
肖战忘了拿东西飞奔回家，打开门见王一博在自己床上赤膊着自慰，没开空调汗水就从下巴滚到人鱼线。嫩红色阴茎淌着水，直挺挺的被王一博纤长的手握住。他坐在自己床上，坦然又直白，黑黝黝的眼睛看过来，舌头舔一舔嘴角留下一片水光  
他没在害怕，没有避讳，就坦坦荡荡的看着肖战。像是寒冬里的一把火，炙热而狂妄。把肖战烧的浑身发烫。  
肖战站在门口站到王一博射精，或者说，王一博盯着肖战的脸直到射精。他低低的套弄几下最后发出一声低吼。纤瘦而结实的身躯往后仰，腹部肌肉使劲，头发丝都在颤动。像是撕咬猎物的雄狮，发出快乐而满意的怒吼。  
王一博看着手上的精液，白色的液体洒在肖战他黑色的床单上。他缓了缓起身往外走，形状可观的性器随着步伐在身下耸动。路过肖战时，他侧过身，伸出手把手上残留一点精液涂抹在他的嘴角。  
肖战听到他用还带着情欲的低哑的嗓音说，“哥哥，下午好啊。”  
小狮子崽子不知不觉的长大，开始向这个世界展示自己的力量，开始不满足于喂养与简单的小动物，他开始标记领地。  
肖战是第一块也是唯一一块王一博的领地。

肖战倒也坦荡，他其实也没什么不坦荡的。他把王一博领回来，本就没什么好心。但是九年义务教育和他厚的和砖头一样的法律书告诉他，搞未成年人犯法。所以他只好一点点把小狮子养大养熟养到自动向他翻过肚皮露出最柔软的心脏。  
小狮子还年轻，蛊着蛊着一下子招了套。送他一根项链就贴身天天带，情人节收到大把鲜花巧克力不稀罕，冷着脸一个个还回去，所有有好感的女生都在背地里骂他不解风情。不解风情的小狮子带着空落落的书包回到家，盯着缠着冷着脸问肖战讨要巧克力，手背在背后还在紧张的颤抖。  
于是肖战拿嘴喂给他一根巧克力棒。  
他叼着巧克力棒抬头，勾一勾眼角王一博就像吃了迷魂药往前走过去，把他压在沙发上，顺着巧克力棒慢慢的咬。  
粉红色的细巧克力棒，两个人吃到快吻到就被肖战咬断，白色的牙齿叼着融化了的粉红色巧克力棒，粘粘乎乎的黏在牙齿上。两个人距离不足五厘米。王一博盯着肖战愣在半空，肖战眯着眼睛发笑。唇边一颗勾魂痣，笑起来黑色的痣扎在王一博眼里起舞。  
肖战吃完巧克力棒立即扒开王一博，转头去了浴室锁了门，心狠手辣。留着王一博一个人背靠着浴室大门听着洗浴声喘粗气。  
肖战穿着睡衣出来，仿佛没事人，正眼也不给王一博一个，翘着脚等上菜。光洁的脚踝湿答答的还有水珠没擦干净，勾着毛绒拖鞋晃悠悠，仿佛穿着黑色高跟鞋的应召女郎。但是眼神又干净又纯情，让王一博都心声错觉，仿佛自己才是勾引未成年人的那一个。  
肖战的欲在于纯情与色欲的结合，他可以是每个男人心中永远长不大的洛丽塔，穿着齐膝小短裤吃着棒棒糖，泪眼朦胧里喊你要抱抱，他同样也可以是杀伐决断的阿sir，拿着枪所向披靡，每一个子弹都射进王一博的胸膛。汗淋淋的白色衬衫，爽而利的举枪，无情无义的开枪。管你生杀死活。爱的时候可以要死要活，分的时候也能杀伐决断。王一博见过他的旧情人，肖战堵在门口没让人进来，仍他哭的稀里哗啦以头抢地，肖战并无一点同情，眼神依旧如同看垃圾。  
他看现情人的眼神是勾魂刀，而旧情人又是用完的避孕套随手扔掉。  
肖战的眉眼是刀剑，话语是毒药，身躯是美杜莎的头颅。摇曳生姿，妖艳美丽。  
肖战在灯光下美的像是博物馆的展览品，王一博看着昏黄的灯光为他塑上金边。这是一座未断臂的维纳斯。  
维纳斯笑着看他，说：“快点长大。”

情人节肖战送他一个似有似无的亲吻告诉他“快点长大.”  
他十八岁生日那天，肖战握着他的阴茎，在他射精时对他说“快点长大。”  
他今天成人礼了，他怎么也“长大”了。

王一博是孤儿院出来的小孩儿，四岁狗嘴里夺食，十五岁杀人犯手下抢命活，十八岁在肖战眼神下浑身发颤。  
王一博特意打了他的领带喷了他的香水，成人礼上别人感恩父母痛哭流涕，只有他六根不净的幻想自己回家怎么把自己的爸爸操的神智不清。他疯了一样的回来，拿出作业作掩护，a4的作业本上写满肖战的名字。  
他知道自己十五岁第一眼就沦陷，肖战的美貌是毒瘤，长在心口里非得把整颗心挖出来才能根治。  
王一博病入膏肓，救不了。  
他十五岁窥见世间最美的天光，灵魂深处都开始战栗。他想，我想要他。  
我要他在我身下雌伏，美丽的眼睛流出滚烫的泪水。我要让他在我身下哭喊求饶，灵魂深处都烙上烙印。我想看他那永远视万物为刍狗的眼神软下来，整个身体为我打开。我要他神智不清理智寸断，趴在我身上扭屁股。  
他可以是很多人的维纳斯，但他得是我一人的婊子。

“我还要再长“大”吗”  
王一博抓着在他脖子上吹气的肖战的腰。拿胯部顶一顶，硬邦邦的东西抵在肖战身上。  
他穿的周正，大框的金丝边眼睛下藏着一包怒火。他憋的太久了，仿佛亟待喷发的火山。肖战衣服散乱，衬衫扣子被他自己解开三颗，望下去还能见着春光。肖战缓缓的直起腰，把手环住王一博的脖子，解下了他的（或者说自己的）领带。  
肖战把王一博的眼镜拿下来，把领带缠上。  
王一博身体一抖，眼前突然一片黑，只有手指触碰脸颊的质感和呼吸声。他像入了笼的狮，期待又彷徨，后面会有什么，后面会怎么样。肖战他....会怎么对他。  
王一博感受到肖战的气息距离他皮肤不远，煽风点火的一路往下。到达脖颈的时候停下。  
肖战很喜欢王一博的脖颈，瘦而宽的肩膀线条美丽又流畅，喉结凸起，他皮肤过白，血管看的分明。那红绿色血管像是一道道暗河。他凑上去似乎还能听见血液汩汩流淌的声音，王一博吞咽一口口水，喉结耸动，声音响的吓人。  
小狮子送上自己最脆弱的部位，他自愿趴在肖战脚底下。  
肖战一口咬上去，用牙齿细细的磨，王一博痛的一个愣怔扣在肖战腰上的手陷下去，捏出手指印。  
肖战的嘴里渐渐有了血腥味，一丝丝的充斥整个口腔。  
好甜。  
那是他花费几年亲手酿出的蜜，是他一个人的小宠物。  
肖战眷恋一切并不刻意的耳鬓厮磨，他享受端起枪在狙击镜里见到猎物的那一刹那，板机久扣不下，狙击镜里是猎物的宏伟身躯，一寸一毫都被他研究透。  
他破开王一博的肉体凡身，把福尔马林从伤口注入，从此王一博是世间行尸走肉是美丽标本，他是唯一掘墓人。

“战哥咬够了吗。”王一博哑着嗓子说，刻意把“咬”字念的又重又哑，仿佛大提琴的低鸣，声带震动连着肖战咬的那块皮囊，震的太深了肖战心都在一起颤。  
肖战松了嘴，舔一舔淡淡的血腥味，说；“那王小朋友觉得，我还应该咬哪里呢？”  
王一博的喘息声又粗了半分，他带着颤音的开口，小狮子踌躇的向前迈一步，踏上他肥沃而广袤的领土。

“跪下。”

王一博被领带蒙着看不见眼前的情景，他只能听到衣服摩擦的轻微响声，听见毛绒拖鞋摩擦地面，听到地板上传来两声闷响。  
王一博被领着坐在沙发一角，感觉到肖战的手摸上来，拉开他的裤子拉链摸上去。  
王一博的性器肖战不是第一次见，那次撞破以后王一博就和发情的猫科动物一样，整日的遛鸟，一点儿也不避讳，倒是存了半丝炫耀的意味。  
不过倒也有那炫耀的资本，小朋友这个年龄活儿还长的真是好，又长又挺还微微上翘，拿在手里沉甸甸的，肖战握住，滑腻腻的已经开始冒水，上下滑动两下就听的王一博一声粗喘。

王一博听见一声轻笑，之后就觉得有个软润的东西缠上自己的性器，一点点的舔着。王一博愣了半响突然反应过来，腹部肌肉再次紧绷，下体又涨大半分。  
舌头。  
肖战的舌头。  
人眼睛看不见了其他所有的感官都在叫嚣，王一博就觉得肖战的呼吸声扑在自己命根子上，简直要被撩出火来。  
他把手插进肖战的头发里，顺着发丝抚弄，他感觉自己的性器突然进入到一个温柔乡里，湿润柔润。  
肖战张着嘴努力的吞下，可他也没什么经验，收了牙齿青涩的舔弄，不懂要领不知道怎么才能让王一博爽到，只好不管不顾的往里面伸，王一博的阴茎破开他柔软的口腔深的像是要捅进喉管，毛发扎到他脸上。他发出支支吾吾的干呕声，口水兜不住黏黏糊糊粘一下巴。  
王一博的手从后脑勺一路摸到脖颈，捞的一手口水和一声呜咽。王一博知道肖战不喜欢亲吻，不喜欢一切黏黏腻腻的接触，他看起来撩人蛊人，实则内心里有一座牢笼把自己拘禁在里面。他在外永远得体，永远漂亮，他用尽一切力气把不体面的自己藏着。但现在，肖战跪在自己面前，不得要领的青涩，不顾自身的献身，仿佛是把牢笼钥匙交给了他。  
小朋友啊，我这颗心就这么一个钥匙，你要接好了。  
我只对一人下跪。

“哈..”王一博单手解开领带，低头就见肖战抬眼。他似乎是算准了自己要看他，眼睛里盛满了泪水，眼角红红的，像糜烂的樱桃红，嘴巴被撑开含着自己的东西。西服裤子抽起，看见蜿蜒的腰线和浑圆的屁股。  
他用那张漂亮的脸蛋看自己，满脸都是纯情，却又偏偏在做那么淫靡的坏事。像是小姑娘第一次穿上妈妈的高跟鞋，兴奋又害怕。  
多漂亮，多蛊人，多情而不自知。  
‘慢..慢一点。“肖战终是受不住王一博使劲的耸腰，抽插两下干呕着吐了出来。阴茎被包裹着肖战的口水，它耸立在肖战的脸旁边，蹭在他脸上留下几行透明的痕迹。  
王一博感觉自己快呼吸不过来，身下的沙发被自己捏的出了褶皱。他仰起头喘着气，把肖战捞起来，让他趴在自己腿上，疯狂的开始吻他。手捏一下肖战的左腰，肖战就敏感的张开嘴，他顺利的把自己的舌送进去，嘴里一股自己的味道。  
王一博好像是要换给肖战他脖子上那一个咬痕，拉着肖战一遍一遍的吻。从里到外，肖战的整个嘴被王一博舔过，舔的他整个人喘不过气来，整个人都软下去，趴在王一博身上，屁股抵在王一博阴茎上，里外都湿乎乎的。  
“那个时候，你知道吧。”王一博声音带动整个胸腔发声，靠在他身上的肖战感觉自己也震起来。他无厘头说这么一句，手却牵着自己的去包住阴茎。  
两个人的手交叠着一切握住，前列腺液流了一手。  
肖战被吻的晕乎乎，却莫名的知道王一博在说些什么。  
那个他们第一次相遇的时候。

他们第一次相遇，大家都说是王一博被肖战救了。  
只有肖战一个人知道，哪有什么救人。  
王一博就是病猫里面厮杀出来的丛林之王，十五岁把杀人犯糊弄的精神虚弱。凶手在精神崩溃的边缘拿着刀抵住他的脖颈，看来危险，其实手脚都在颤抖，王一博再多说一句话他就能崩溃。  
肖战在暗处看了很久，看王一博怎么下套，怎么蛊人，怎么用不多的话语直击犯人的内心深处。  
他见王一博亮出獠牙，鬃毛都炸开。  
他故意露出身体被人发现，故意让凶手拿起刀，看着王一博在他开枪后半晌的迷茫，半抬眸盯着自己，仿佛被抢了猎物的小狮子，气的手都在颤抖。

”为什么？”王一博舔着肖战的耳朵，把气往里面送。他像是早就知道答案一样，只是想要一个确认。  
肖战不说话，他感受到手下的阴茎跳动一下。  
于是肖战俯身下去，把它全部含进去，忍住想吐的生理反应，卖力的吞咽着，间隙里夹杂着几声轻哼，“唔...一博啊。“

一博啊，肖战在早上为他梳完头发，会这样叫他，在他的发梢轻轻的落下一个吻。  
一博啊，肖战在晚上会给他打开走廊的夜灯，叫一声他，用一个吻结束一天的生活。

肖战叫他“一博。”尾音上翘，坠着星光。他像是踩进陷阱里的狮子，一声就沦陷。  
王一博在这声轻哼里被激得射出来，他瞬间拉开拉开肖战，但是精液还是溅了肖战满脸。

就好像当初那个凶手的血，溅了他一脸。

“我想让你看我。”  
肖战的脸上还挂着白色液体，他的头微微仰起，一眼看到王一博的眼里。

*  
“我想领养他。”  
肖战说这话时没有看汪卓成，他看着远处的王一博，隔了几十米的距离，只能看个大概。但是肖战感觉到自己被注视着，被一个年仅十五岁的小孩注视着，那种眼神让自己战栗。  
他想起刚才王一博看他的眼神，王一博在他开枪后渐起血花的那一秒，总是古井无波的状态总算泛起一丝丝波纹，他半抬眸盯着自己，仿佛被抢了猎物的小狮子。  
肖战舔了舔后槽牙，他的手才不是因为后怕而颤抖，他太兴奋了，一向有意保持的温柔体贴的外壳甚至都现出裂痕，露出内里古怪而尖锐的自身。  
枪声已经响起，血花带着腥气，用一人的血送葬世纪末盛大活动的开始。  
他是世界上最后一个猎狮人，他找到了自己那头小狮子。

*  
你是我蛊里的虫，是我手下的木偶，是我猎枪下奔跑的狮。  
你踩碎钢的捕兽器，你咬断铁的链条，那我便自成诱饵，袒露与野地，我愿与你苟合，与你交缠，与你在天地间成一体。  
天亮时，我是你的，你是我的，我捅向自己心脏，杀死世界上最后一头未驯服的狮。

**Author's Note:**

> 其余文章见lofter：长风不息的夜晚


End file.
